Music of the Night
by Erika Daae
Summary: A oneshot turned story for Erik and Christine that takes place after she leaves with Raoul. Christine and Erik finally get their chance at happily ever after, but will it become reality or will jealous hearts and hatred intervene? I suck at summaries.
1. Reunited in Love

_I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, mon chere, I do however, own the book, two CD's, the movie, several posters, and an obsession. _

_The Music of the Night_

**_Christine's POV_**

I sighed. It was a perfect evening after performing yet another opera in a heavy, poofy gown with my corset drawn so tight that I could hardly draw enough breath to hit the high notes.

I sat alone on the roof, wishing to get away from the pestering crowds who would surely form outside my dressing room door. Oh how I missed those days back in the house by the sea! It was peace and quiet, and if it wasn't that, it was my father playing his violin. I had always adored the way he could draw his bow across the strings like he was playing his soul, and every emotion he ever felt.

But now he's gone. I can never hear the violin he loved to play so much. I'll never hear his sweet old voice singing along side mine, making up lyrics to any new song he created. For the moment, only the cold stone statues that way across the roof are my companions. No music. No voices sounding like an angel's song sung in a holy, God-blessed tongue. The snow begins to nip at my face as I stare at the star-laden night sky.

In the quiet ecstasy, I couldn't resist walking around the roof, my head thrown back singing my soul, my sadness for the loneliness of the cold sculptures who were frozen in time. Perhaps they cry each night, wallowing in their sadness like I do.

It seemed eons ago, the day I betrayed my Angel of Music and chose to live with Raoul as his wife. But I had realized that I could never love him as a husband. He was a brother to me, and that's what I told him that he would remain. The wedding would never happen and what of my feelings for my angel? I miss him so! I wish to tell him of my mistake, I love him, purely and to a point of pure distress when I don't hear him playing his organ at night like he did when I was small. I can't hear him singing his songs to me with his sweet, angelic voice. Why was it that he should be born with half a face that of a devil? He is truly an earth bound angel!

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…darkness stirs, and wakes imagination…"

I gasped and threw a hand to my mouth. Had I just been singing his song? The music of the night…the sweet lyrics filled my mouth as I thought of that night when I first saw him face to face…well, face to half mask. Try as I might to hold them back, they came and spilled forth in a beautiful verse, an aria of which there was no match.

"Silently their sense, abandon their defenses…"

The only thing that could improve it at the moment was….

"_Slowly, gently, night unfolds it's splendor: grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender, turn your face away, from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light…And listen to the Music of the Night!" _

"My Angel of Music!"

I turned around and found him standing next to a sculpture of a man on horseback, a beautiful red rose with a silky black ribbon in his left hand. He wore old white mask and black hair piece, along with his usual regal and morbid attire of black. His face was a mix of emotion, but his sea green eyes with gold edges….Oh God! Never had I ever seen such beauty! Love and anguish were clear in his eyes, showing them in pure elegance that no human in the known world would ever be capable of replicating!

I couldn't help myself. I ran towards him, small, clear, pearl-like tears falling in my wake. I threw myself into his arms with my hands around his neck. His scent, that of roses and rain, washed over me, and I breathed in as much as I could. "Phantom…Angel of Music…I have missed you so much, mon amor…." I sighed into his neck, my grip tightening around him for fear that he would disappear.

_**Erik's POV **_

I froze. The innocent angel who had tortured me in my dreams since she left had ran to me. Willingly. And she had held me, hugged me, nearly suffocated me with her tight grip around my neck. I could feel her tears rolling down my neck. "I have missed you so much, mon amour…." she whispered into my neck.

'_Mon amour?' _I thought as my breath refused to be released and was thus, captured in my throat. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her tiny form, pulling her closer to me.

"You have seen my face…left me for the Vicomte…but you call me 'Mon amour"? Your love?" I breathed into her ear, letting my mixed passions be revealed far more than I would have liked.

"Yes. I didn't marry Raoul. He is more of a brother than a spouse. I realized my mistake, I realized that I love you…not him…"she sobbed into my shoulder. I could hear her honesty on every word. "You didn't marry the Vicomte?" she nodded. "So….I've been crying my eyes out and dreaming of suicide attempts five cellars down under the Opera for several months for no reason?" I chuckled into her beautiful, curly, brown hair. She gazed up at me and laughed to, the sweet music of angels laughter! Oh, how I had missed it and yearned for it all this time!

"Must we talk so much if we've both missed each other and yearned for each other?" she grinned as she removed her head from my shoulder to look up at me with mischief in her eyes. "You're right, Christine. But first…" I took my hands off her back and she followed suit. I knelt on the ground before her, my eyes locked with the stars she claims to be eyes. I removed a small token from my pocket and held it before her.

"Will you marry me, Christine?"

_**Christine's POV**_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold band with a medium sized blue shaded diamond, surrounded by smaller ones that resembled stars.

"Will you marry me, Christine?"

I could see the adoration he felt for me shining in his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes that resembled the harvest moon as he held out the ring in one hand and grasped my right hand in his. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Phantom, of course I'll marry you!" I smiled as he placed the ring on my finger. It was a captured snowflake that I wore, not a diamond. I knelt down to join him on the snow covered rooftop cement and threw my arms about his neck again.

"My angel?" I breathed the question into his ear. "Yes?" "What is your real name?" he pulled back to look me in the face with tell tale surprise clear in his eyes. "Wha?" he was obviously dumbfounded if the only thing he could think of saying was wha. "I don't know your name." ding, ding, ding, DING! "Oh. That's right, I never told you my real name…anyway, my name is Erik." he smiled slightly at me. Erik…."I like it." I laughed as I threw my arms around him yet again. "You could do something more than hug your future husband. Like this, perhaps?" he moved in one swift, fluid motion and took my mouth in a passionate kiss.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and when we broke apart we were gasping for breath. "Let's go. It's cold out here…and besides, we have some wedding arrangements to make. Maybe with some help from Madame Giry." he helped me stand up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked inside.

So is this feeling what he meant by the Music of the Night?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Well? Is it good for my first true fluff? Please review! I might make this a series of one-shots if enough people want me to…but I don't know. Pleaseeee Review!_


	2. Trouble at the Masquerade

The one-shot, Music of the Night, is now a full story! Mostly fluff...and please tolerate it...I'm very inexperienced when it comes to fluff stories.

Erik: Fluff...with me and Christine...Have I ever mentioned that I like you?

No...just many punjab and torture room related death threats...

Erik: I was just kidding with all that!

Sure. I don't own the Phantom. Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: I wasn't happy with the previous second chapter...so I went back and changed a few things...especially the ending of this chapter.

**Trouble at the Masquerade**

_Erik's POV_

I've never been happier in my life! She had said yes...I proposed and she said yes! If I was a man of less dignity I would have skipped to Madame Giry's room with my Angel by my side...but I have more pride and self respect than that. I couldn't help but smile as I saw how perfectly her tiny white hand fit into my much bigger and rougher one. I was completely happy for once in my miserable and hell-bent life. I didn't even pay attention to whether or not people passed by and, soon enough, we made it to Madame Giry's door. I knocked loudly and quickly and soon a heavily accented voice shouted "Come in!" through the oak door. I opened the door and rushed in, half dragging Christine behind me, with a bright smile plastered onto my face. The ballet instructor seemed shocked, whether by my smile, Christine, or the fact that I actually used her door I did not know, but I think it would be a safe guess to say that it was all three.

"Erik! What are you smiling about and why is Christine with you? Erik, did you abduct her again? For goodness' sake, just let the poor girl be!" she ranted as I continued to beam at her with Christine slightly panting at my side.

"Actually, Madame, we came here to tell you some excellent news and to ask you to help us with our plans." my smile grew slightly. I looked to Christine to see if she wanted to tell the Madame. She just smiled at me, a silent sign telling me to continue for us. "What is the news then?" she interrogated as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Me and Christine are getting married!" I blurted out, not even bothering to hide my excitement.

She stared at us blankly, apparently letting the information sink in. Then a small smile appeared on her aged face as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting on, walked over to us...and actually hugged me. This was my turn to stare blankly. I remembered when I was younger, right after she had freed me from the gypsies. Whenever I had caused some sort of trouble, such as accidentally breaking a stage prop or being seen by a stagehand, she would whack me roughly, warning me to be more careful about what I did. Later on in life the hand had become a cane, but we still had small sweet moments when she simply acted as a mother to me, and I as a son to her. But never in my life had she ever embraced me, so why did she now?

"I am happy for you. You have been like a son to me...and that's what I consider you now. I am glad that you can be happy. And you Christine..."she paused a moment to move over and take Christine in her embrace, "I had a feeling that you and Erik were meant to be. You take care of him, you hear? And make sure he doesn't case any more trouble...well, that's probably to much to ask for, so just makes sure that no one ends up dangling from the rafters, okay?" her and Christine giggled slightly as I put on an annoyed face, but chuckled slightly myself.

"Since when have I caused trouble?" I smiled at them, trying to act completely sweet and innocent, and completely unconvinced with it myself. They just rolled their eyes and crossed their arms. "What about the chandelier?" "Or the mirror?" "Or Don Juan Triumphant?" "Or the masquerade?" they went back and forth with different troubles I had caused, and the last one reminded the three of us of the most widely talked about event that was going to take place in a week's time. The Masquerade Ball that the Opera Populaire was hosting! That'd be the perfect place to-"The Masquerade Ball will be the perfect place to announce our engagement, Erik!"

_Christine _

I blurted out my idea. "We should announce our engagement there! What do you think?" I smiled up at him. We should announce our engagement, right? It would show everyone that the Opera Ghost isn't a heartless monster bent on tormenting the opera house and everyone in it. No, this would show that he can be a caring husband and a wonderful man. "Do you want us to announce our engagement?" I asked timidly, staring up into his wonderful sea green eyes ringed with gold. "Of course I do. Now, shall we plan our appearance at the ball?"

_A week later...Raoul's POV_

I sighed. I've been walking around the dance floor of the huge ballroom for hours. Why is it that every chorus girl I meet, with the exception of Meg Giry, tries to flirt with me? I still haven't seen Christine...I haven't really seen her or talked to her since the day she told me that she hadn't loved me as a husband...only a brother. I stared at the vast ocean of swirling colors. The grinning yellows, the way the light shined off of the wondrous amounts of jewels and sequins that adorned the dresses of the couples wheeling around in circles on the marble floor. And here was me, standing by myself in a feathered, bright blue suit, with a cloak of the same color draped around my shoulders and a mask to match.

"A mask...Would Christine think about coming here with that...monster?" mumbled to myself. As if to answer my question, the lights dimmed. The top of the stairs lit up in a burst of colors, like fireworks, only smaller, controlled, and the didn't fade out. My jaw dropped. There in the light, stood A Demon and an Angel...

_Erik's POV_

I grinned. There in the crowd, stood the Vicomte, dressed as a blue jay. The gasps of amazement and terror from the audience would be clear to a deaf man. Of course they would. I was dressed as the thing they had believed me to believe. A demon from Hell. The shiny black material embroidered with red, making my shirt, overcoat, and pants, shine like the lights of hell, my coat swaying behind me like wings. My mask was as black as night and my Angel, my Christine, was on my arm. She was clad in a beautiful silk gown, as white as new fallen snow. She had a thin cloak coated in white feathers wrapped around her small form and a pure white mask. She truly looked like an Angel. My smirk grew as we desended the marvelous staircase. All eyes were on us and only three had the nerve to approach the bottom of our stairway.

"Greetings, M. Andre, M. Firmin, and M. de Changy. Me and my Angel wish to make a little announcement...would you do the honors?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she took my free hand in hers. "Of course."she winked at me as she looked out into the crowd.

"I have heard a Demon pour his heart out to me...and I realized that that Demon, was actually an Angel...cast into the pits of Hell by fate. I have fallen into love with my fellow Angel, and I hope to pull his heart back from the darkness in which it lies...I, the Angel, have agreed to marry this Angel in Hell. I, Christine Daae, shall marry the Phantom of the Opera!"

she shouted into the awestruck audience. The reactions were just as expected. Some fainted, some gasped, some screamed, and others didn't know what to think. "Shall we?" I held out my hand to her, and as soon as she grasped it, we headed to join the shocked crowd on the ballroom floor.

_Christine's POV _

We walked up to the managers and Raoul, all three of whom were frozen in place with shocked expressions on their faces. "Bo-Bonjour, Mademoselle Daae and...Monsuier Phantom..." Firmin stuttered out, an obviously forced smile plain on his face.

"Bonjour, M. Firmin, M. Andre,..Raoul."I greeted them with a small polite smile, Erik merely nodding. Raoul seemed to be coming out of his stupor and whispered my name. "Christine...What did he do to you..? Did this...monster...cast a spell on you with his voice?" he began softly, his voice gaining stregnth to the point of yelling as he ranted."You can't have willingly made this choice can you? You have been hypnotized, Christine! This isn't even a man! HE'S A MONSTROUS DEMON WHO WAS DAMNED AT BIRTH!!! _NOT A MAN!!!_" his face was red by the time he finished his shouting and I could feel Erik's body tense up beside me.

"Raoul. Do not shout at my fiance! He. Is. A man." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

At this point I would have jumped on him with Erik's punjab lasso, which I knew to be tucked away within his crimson costume. "Oh don't kid yourself, Christine. That beast isn't human. He's just a demon, a monster so deformed that even Hell wouldn't take him."he ranted as he strutted over to me, stumbling slightly until he was near enough to lean over and whisper into my ear. As he did, I smelled his breath, which reaked of liquor.'Lord! He's drunk! That's why he's saying all these horrible things to me and Erik...he doesn't realize what he's doing.' I thought as I nudged Erik's side while mouthing the words "He's drunk". Erik seemed to catch on and began turning to get behind the drunken Vicomte.

"You were better off with me, dear Chrissy..." Raoul mumbled into my ear, just as Erik slipped behind him and gave him a quick punch to the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a thump. "Thank you Erik. He's completely drunk...there's no possible way he could have been in his right mind..." I sighed in relief as the managers rushed to Raoul's side.

"My God! What did you do to him?" Andre clutched Raoul's wrist to check for a pulse, and apparently found one judging by the sigh that escaped his lips. "He was drunk and he was hitting on my fiance. So I merely knocked him unconcious. He should be fine, and perhaps sober, when he wakes up." Erik replied simply, returning to his previous position by my side. "Christine, I believe it would be best if we left now. Let us head home."he extended his hand to me and I quickly grasped it, eager to return to the house on the lake, which seemed to be the one safe place in the world at this point. "Yes...we should head back and maybe think of somemore plans for our wedding..."and with that we headed back up the stairs, and back to our safe haven. Along the way, my head began to fill with images of our wedding. With a beautiful dress as white as a dove, my bride's maids with Meg as the maid of honor, Erik in his tuxedo with a bright smile on his face and glitter in his eyes...

"Christine. We have trouble." I snapped out of my trace to stare him. Trouble? I gave him a confused look and turned my head towards where he was staring. "Hello Christine. Hello bastard." Raoul was standing mere feet away, a drunken grin plastered on his face. He had a gun and was pointing it straight at me.

Oh. That trouble.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Irony

Hehe...whoops.

Erik: WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG?!

School, broken computer, I forgot about this story...

Erik: You...forgot...about...me?!

No. I didn't forget about you, I forgot about this story. Now, silence! Remember, the cliffy had drunk Raoul about to kill Chrissy.

Erik:...

I thought so. I do not and will not own the Phantom of the Opera. No matter how much I wish I did...

_Christine. We have trouble." I snapped out of my trace to stare him. Trouble? I gave him a confused look and turned my head towards where he was staring. "Hello Christine. Hello bastard." Raoul was standing mere feet away, a drunken grin plastered on his face. He had a gun and was pointing it straight at me._

_Oh. That trouble._

_Chapter 3_

_Eriks' POV_

"Now Chrissy...I beli'v your comin' with me..." his words slurred as he aimed shakily, the effects of the alchohol running deep in his mind. I shifted infront of Christine, protecting her from the drunken madman, my rival. My prey.

"Now, now, Vicomte...you wouldn't hurt Christine...and if you truly do love her...you won't hurt me..." I used the talents of my voice, causing it to brush his ears and fill his mind. Ventriloquism is actually a very useful skill, if you have the right voice, which I did. The voice of an angel...would it be enough to prevent any harm?

"Yeah, I do love 'er. That's why she's comin' wi' me." He stumbled forward slightly, the gun now aimed at me. One false move, one angry impulse...and we might both be done for. I slowly moved forward to reach him, to get closer to the gun...

"Stay back!" I could see his fingers twitch closer to the trigger, so I stopped and put my hands in the air as a criminal would upon arrest.

I watched as he slowly inched behind me, barrel still aimed at my head.

Then it dawned on me.

Torch nearby, the special powder in my pocket...all he needed to do was position himself just right, and Christine needs to move.

I threw my voice to Christine's ear, just so that de Changy wouldn't be able to hear.

"Christine...slowly move a foot to your left..."

She began to make her way left, inch by inch, as Raoul advanced towards her from the right. Four inch...Three inch...Two more inches...

There!

I whipped a small bag out of my pocket at the torch located directly above the Vicomte's head as Christine ran towards me. I grabbed her and huddled her close to my chest as the bag caught.

The one factor I didn't account for...would he turn to face it or not?

He did.

Just as he turned to see what I had done, the bag dissintegrated, and the powder within released it's deadly charge.

BANG!

The small explosion subsided just as quickly it had begun. The little bag contained a substance stronger than gun powder, though on less of a scale as wide as that of dynamite. All-in-all, a very handy little weapon.

The Vicomte de Changy roared in pain from the explosion that had gone off in his face. From what I could see, the burn was very serious, the skin over the left side of his face burning red where flesh and fire had entwined. Christine shuddered and dug further into my chest as the screams of agony reached her ears.

"Let's just go...I don't want to be here any longer..."

I happily accepted her plea as I quickly picked her up and ran off to one of my many hidden passages, while, behind us, Raoul's cries of pain echoed off of the walls.

I turned my head slightly to see if he had followed, and my eyes widened as I saw flesh dripping from his face in small, black bits. I turned forward, and kept running, the irony of the event clear.

_'Who is the monster now, Vicomte?' _


End file.
